Noah Shaw
Noah Elliot Simon Shaw is Mara Dyer's main love interest. He can heal people and interpret their auras. At the end of The Evolution of Mara Dyer, it was said that he was deceased, but Mara believes otherwise. Biography Noah Elliot Simon Shaw is a seventeen-year-old boy originally born on the 21st of December in England. He has a younger sister named Katie Shaw with long hair. She is either fifteen or sixteen. Normally described to look lazy or sloppily put together, his family is actually very wealthy - his father being the owner of a biotechnology company. When he was little, his biological mother took him to a protest; where she was later stabbed. He moved to Miami, Florida after his biological mother died. Noah's father, David Shaw, remarried to a woman named Ruth who was Noah's mother's best friend. Noah has a dog named Ruby and an adopted one named Mabel whom Mara saved from an abusive owner. Noah's stepmother is a veterinarian and helped Mabel and took her in. They live in a huge mansion bigger than Taj Mahal, but Noah's father is rarely home. Noah is very charismatic and is very popular. He has a reputation of being a manwhore in school but he has actually only admitted to a few. He is deeply in love with Mara Dyer and she also feels the same way. Noah can sense someone's pulse, blood pressure, or anything like that. He can sense if anything is wrong with a body and he can heal it. One of the people he uses this power on is Mara. He can focus and sense her moods. He knows languages (other than English): French, Dutch, and Spanish. He is also a very successful student but not that active during lessons. In the ending of The Evolution of Mara Dyer, Noah is believed to have died, but in the third book; The Retribution of Mara Dyer, it is revelaed that he is actually alive. When he is finally reunited with Mara, David forces him to kill Mara or Mara's brother, Daniel, will die. He kills Mara and then, he kills himself. But because of their powers, they both do not die. After doing the do with Mara, he and Mara finally decides not to go back but to stay in New York. Mara decides to write a book. Relationships Mara Dyer Noah first sees, or rather hears, Mara in a vision when he is at a bar with a friend. He only catches a glimpse of her hands but he hears her voice. The first time Noah actually meets Mara is when she moved to Croyden. She was kicking a vending machine and he was watching her from the tiki hut. After saving her from Anna and her friends, Noah asks for a day out with her. She faints on their date and she tells him everything. She asks him to fix her but he says that there's nothing wrong with her. Noah and Mara become a couple after that. He picks her up and gives her a ride to school and does things a boyfriend does; something he never did with other girls. In the first book, on Mara's birthday, Noah takes her to Abel Lukumi, the man who gave Mara chicken blood to make her remember the events that happened in the asylum that resulted in her best friends' death. In the second book; The Evolution of Mara Dyer, Noah takes Mara to a private island for her birthday. When Mara is commited to a mental hospital, Noah joins her. In the end of the book, Jude appears and they fight him. The building collapses and everything is buried in rubble. Mara is told that Noah is dead by Dr. Kells, but Mara doesn't believe her. In the third and final book, The Retribution of Mara Dyer, Noah and Mara are reunited. After their big fight, when both Noah and Mara die momentarily, they decide to stay together in New York with Mara's older brother, Daniel. Katie Shaw, Sister. Ruth Shaw; Stepmother. David Shaw; Father. Naomi Shaw: Birth Mother Category:Characters